A day in the life of Dark Mousy
by Marjon
Summary: [DarkKrad DaiSat] Now, when we are finally done with discussing the boring life of Daisuke Niwa, we have finally reached what happened in my life, which of course is way more interesting than his. After all, I am Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief!


A day in the life of Dark Mousy

By: Marjon

* * *

And here it is, another day of my life. Well, it can't be exactly called day anymore, since it is already almost morning again and I have not been awake for very long, but that is not the point. Daisuke had been taking over the body today, or more like yesterday, considering it is already past 12AM, but who cares. Anyway, the point is, he went to school. Of course, for me is that the perfect time to go asleep.

So, when I woke up again, it was already getting close to sunset. Apparently I had missed quite a bit today, by not being awake. It seemed that Daisuke had been trying to avoid Riku Harada, his ex-girlfriend, only to walk into creepy boy. In other words, Satoshi Hiwatari. That is his new love, and that is something I love to tease him with. I cannot say I was really happy with the fact that he had fallen in love with the commander, but hey, it is not like I can affect his lovelife in the first place.

Oh, which reminds me, apparently Risa Harada, Riku's twin sister and my personal stalker, had asked the poor Daisuke if he could arrange a date between the two of us. Too bad I wasn't there, well wasn't awake, when that happened...

Now, when we are finally done with discussing the boring life of Daisuke Niwa, we have finally reached what happened in _my _life, which of course is _way _more interesting than his. After all, I am Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief! The guy who can make girls pass out with just a wide smile, a wink or a look into their directing. The one who can steal anything he wants. The-

Nevermind. I once again notice I am getting off track, while I actually was quite close to the point where I wanted to go to.

A note. That was it. The note which Emiko, Daisuke's mother, had sent out to warn the police that I would go and steal once again a valuable artifact. But more important, a cute little fight with the commander and then with my other half, Krad.

I must admit I like that more than the whole stealing progress, although that is also quite okay to do. But definitely not as great as the little arguments and fights. They really lighten you up, you know that? Especially when Daisuke is yelling in the back of my head I should watch out, which of course I always do to begin with. The way to let him shut up is quite funny, yet very effective too. Just showing him an image of Satoshi is enough to make him blush like an obsessed fangirl who sees her greatest idol, and gets into denial all the way.

I still don't know what he sees in creepy boy. It is not like he has a great sense of humor, it appears he doesn't have any humor at all, nor he has really great looks. I mean, he even goes to school while he has already graduated... Okay, that would be something _I _would do, but that would be only because I could check out college-girls. Creepy boy is there just to be... creepy.

Poor Daisuke to fall for someone alike that. It is really something for him to fall for the wrong people. First Risa, then Riku, and now creepy boy? He should definitely get some lessons from me to get a better lovelife. This is just crap. And then crap is even an understatement...

Oh boy, I really am getting off topic now, aren't I? Well, maybe I should just try to shut up about how Daisuke has a really bad lovelife and try to focus on what happened after Daisuke came from school, passed his test and gotten hugged way too tightly by his mom. She told him he had to hurry, because she had sent out a note that I had to go on stealing-trip again. Daisuke really was getting pissed off, which was by the way really funny to watch, and went towards his room to change. But not before he had yelled to him mom that she really should not sent out notes without him knowing. As usual. It is like that each and every time, but somehow it continues to be fun.

When Daisuke was _finally_ done with changing into the clothes his mom had put on his bed for him to get on, it was _finally_ my time to get out and do something. I mean, it is not like I can go out very often. Sometimes this really feels like a prison. You can't always go and do whatever you want to, but then again, it is better than being locked up when you do not have a host.

Let the fun begin!

After that everything went in a blur. All they way from the Niwa household to some old house at the far eastside of the city, stealing the requested artifact, laughing at the stupid guards and escaping. Well, that last part is not exactly true, but that is not really the point. If you would ask me for any details I would not be able to give you one. And here I was, standing on top of the large building in front of the commander, alias creepy boy or more common, Satoshi Hiwatari. Hikari, to be exact, but hardly anyone knew that was his original name. Who cares anyway?

Finally Daisuke kept his mouth, so it became silent in my head. Too silent actually. I wonder if it is because he is checking out Satoshi or whether he just has nothing to say anymore. I have a suspiciously feeling that it is the first option.

"So you _did _show up after all." I said to the blue-haired boy in front of me. I saw him squint his eyes behind his glasses, in order to scare me off or something like that. I never really understood why he does that.

"I shall show up until the day I will catch you." His words were almost traditional, but somehow it came out rather differently. Especially the last part. As if he were to be able to catch either me or Daisuke. Like he could save Daisuke from me. Had he forgotten the two of us were connected and could not be separated until death? I thought he was smarter than that.

"What are you smirking for? Thinking you might be able to escape this time from me-" He wasn't done with his sentence or he doubled over. I heard Daisuke scream that I should help him, only to be followed with a 'watch out!' a moment later. Short blue hair had been changed into lengthy blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail. An middle-school uniform for formal looking white clothes. The glasses had fallen on the ground when he had doubled over. A pair of pure white wings added to make the image complete. A true angel stood in front of me instead of the young schoolboy.

"Dark!" He shouted with a voice which could hardly belong to the person who said it.

My smirk widened at this and with my free left hand I pushed back some strands purple hair behind my ear.

"Just because my Satoshi-sama is not likely to kill you anytime soon, I might as well do it for him!" Krad said, launching himself towards me. Daisuke once again screamed, which was actually rather annoying to be honest. I jumped away just in time not to get caught. But it was just like a moment before your deathsentence, because not more than five seconds, _five!_, before Krad caught me. It was a stupid mistake I had made and now I had to pay for it. I cursed inwardly for my own stupidity. There was nothing I could do anymore. It would be over for the great Phantom Thief, the one who had been the most successful thief in history and the guy every woman dreams of. Or that was at least until now.

"I do believe you had promised me once that you would never be caught. By neither me nor Satoshi-sama. I do believe I just have crushed that promise, just like I will crush you." My blonde-haired angel hissed, not more than 5 inches from my face.

Whether it was a normal reaction from me or that it was a plan which had not been registered in my mind, I do know know, but I inched closer and my lips crushed on those of the white-winged person above me.

I felt Krad's grip on me loosen and it took me less than a second to break free and fly away from the rooftop of the old house at the eastside of the town, leaving a deeply confused Krad behind. Now it was up to him to decide whether I had kissed him because I loved him or because it was just a trick to get away. To be honest, I have no idea which of the two it is myself...

And there it was. The lovely little voice inside which belonged to my little red-haired host. What I had done and whether it was because I loved him and that it had been a brilliant plan and that I could have had been killed and whatever else he said which I cannot seem to remember anymore. It was like a neverending sentence, only to be stopped when Daisuke needed to take a little breath in. I wonder if he would ever stop talking if I hadn't had taken anything against it.

I was almost at the house again and I delivered the artifact by giving it to an exited Emiko and I went upstairs. Meanwhile Daisuke was still talking my head off.

It was _so_ cute how red he became when I showed him an image of how Satoshi might look like half naked. Although I had never seen him like that, I do not have to be blind okay, I had the idea he might look a little like this. It made Daisuke blush _so_ badly he almost became more red than his already flaming red hair. Too bad that night no one walked into his room. Oh well, at least I had a great day and it was time to get some sleep again before my next mission or to think of another evil plan to kill Risa. And with a wide yawn I closed my eyes and drifted into a lovely dream about a fight with my other half, Krad Hikari.


End file.
